Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians Of The Rift
by Winturn
Summary: A new adventure in the Mystery Dungeon series. It is personally my favourite spin-off of Pokemon. I had a mega brainwave for this storyline so it may seem rough at some points. This story follows from Alakazam son of the legendary leader of the A.T.C
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians Of The Rift

Peace briefly descended upon the Pokémon world after the PokéPals prevented the collapse in time and what would cause the end of the Pokémon world as we know it. A decade has passed since then. A lot has happened. My father and leader of the A.T.C, Alakazam has passed away. PokéPals have vanished into the thin air that we breath. A few things remain the same though. Wigglytuff's Guild remains and has become increasingly popular over the last few years because of the adventurous exploits of the PokéPals. Treasure Town still has its vibrant, friendly yet exotic atmosphere by the coastline.

Although peace descended upon the world and Treasure Town, we are still needed. Us exploration teams. Since bandit and thieves still roam. They still perform villainous crimes. Even nature can be harsh to us. A brutal storm once happened and multiple exploration teams went out to sea to save Pokémon who needed help.

Peace briefly descended. Briefly. These last few months have been chaotic for everyone. Bad Pokémon have begun to form groups; Their own Exploration Teams if you will. It has become increasingly harder for Pokémon and Exploration Teams alike to fight this new formed evil. The cry for help has become a bellow to all Exploration Teams. Only rumours surround the sudden up rise of evil. Some say that time is malfunctioning again and that Time Gears are being stolen but there is no proof that this is happening. Others say that people have just gone crazy for power and that this will be a constant struggle. I personally don't know what to believe.

As I speak now I'm hidden. I've hidden myself in my home behind the rocks of Beach Cove. The waves crashing violently through my mind just like the brainwaves in my mind. The reason why I'm hiding is logical. Hordes of bad Pokémon have come to raid maybe even destroy Treasure Town! Machamp and I were called to help in Treeshroud Forest. An innocent Pokémon was lost and needed to get back to Treasure Town. We got to the end of the Forest and to our surprise the infamous Team Meanies were there. The team now consisted of Gengar who is still leader. The strong duo of Throh and Sawk and finishing of the group Mismagius. A fight ensued because of Meanies' crimes and Machamp's hot headedness.

Their power was... was phenomenal. They defeated us with ease yet Machamp would not give up the fight he continued to fight the pointless war. Each punch was getting more sluggish and weaker each time. I was frozen to the muddy sludge, I wanted to move and help Machamp but my body wouldn't comply. It wasn't the sludge it was my willpower holding me back. I just couldn't do it. With my own eyes I saw him. With my own eyes I saw them. With my own eyes I saw them kill him. They brutally killed Machamp. I was next but my body worked and I jolted out of the forest back to Treasure Town. My mind was and still is going crazy I just saw my ally, partner and friend just die before my eyes and I did nothing but run like the coward I am!

I kept to myself when I got back by nightime at Treasure Town. I wasn't able to talk even if I tried to so I just mumbled my way out of conversations. Most people were asleep or inside by now. That's when the shadows began to move towards us. In the distance I could see flickering lights in the distance; getting a better look I saw they were torches. A mass group of Pokémon were marching. No storming towards us! Quickly, I woke everyone up and told them to get to Wigglytuff's Guild. There I told everyone what was going on. Wigglytuff signalled Pokémon to see what was causing this disturbance but before our eyes they were slaughtered each one of them. Buildings were set alight. Panicking I teleported to here. Home. Just like Machamp I've left them cowering before their death.

Moments pass when Diglett erupts from the ground in front of me. He tells me of the horrors back in Treasure Town and how I have to do something. Everyone is holding out but not for much longer. The next moment Diglett burrows back underground leaving me with my dysfunctional thoughts.

I have to do something even if I end up dying myself. I got get revenge on Machamp's death and everyone's death! This wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for me. Alakazam, son of the legendary leader of the A.T.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Stepping Up

In a flash I'm back in Wigglytuff's guild. Surrounded by scared, shocked, horrified Pokémon. Wigglytuff's guild has become increasingly popular since the exploits of the PokéPals but most don't past the tough trials of the guild. Most of its devoted workers still remain. Wigglytuff is still the guild master. Chatot is still the annoying right-hand man, that squawking bird gets on my nerves. As I said most of the gang still are around but a few have left. Corphish, Bidoof and Croagunk have all left but new members have replaced in the form of Simisear, Simipour and Simisage. The trio of monkeys or baboons I hail them as.

"So what's the situation?" I ask confidently to everyone. Everyone turns to me and all begin to harass me with pleas and demands. "Ok, ok one at a time!" I demand. Silence falls and I smile to the sweet sound of serenity; oblivious to the dangers outside. "Where is Wigglytuff?" I ask calmly.

"He's outside with Exploud," Loudred evolved into Exploud recently and annoyingly boasted, loudly of course, about it. "They're fighting off the ruffians." Sunflora exclaims.

"Ok," I calmly say. "Keep everyone calm and in order whilst I go and help outside." I turn to Diglett and Dugtrio. "I need you two to scout out the area and get an estimate of how many were up against and I want you to be brutally honest with me when you find out." They nod like the proud soldiers they are. "Right I'll be back soon. Take care."

I teleport back out of Wigglytuff's Guild to Wigglytuff himself. He has Exploud, Marowak and Electivire with him. They're fighting off the hordes of invaders but are struggling and on the last foot. Soon I'm by Wigglytuff's side ready to lend a helping hand.

"Yooommm TAH!" Wigglytuff bellows using Hyper Voice as I arrive. He soon notices me and begins a weird but joyful dance. "Alakazam! It's great you're back!" A rouge Conkledurr attempts to attack Wigglytuff but Marowak dives in front of the way taking the blow full on. It was a brutal critical hit!

"Marowak!" Electivire Volt Tackles Conkledurr and picks up Marowak in his arms. Marowak's body goes limp. His skull helmet cracked. He's dead. Another before my eyes. Dead in front of me. Wigglytuff begins to cry and morn for Marowak but the sadness turns to venomous anger.

"Electivire, Exploud. Go back to the Guild and look after the others. Me and Alakazam will sort things out here."Electivire looks in shock. His face hungry for revenge he doesn't move. He stays still with Marowak in his arms. "Go! It's an order!" Electivire looks solemnly at Marowak's cracked skull and begrudgingly enters the guild leaving me and Wigglytuff with the onslaught. "So where's Machamp?" I scowl at the floor. Still beating myself up mentally for what happened. "I see. Well don't blame yourself. Loss is only natural and you just have to accept it. You can't do anything when the time comes. You just have to accept." These words hit me hard and for a moment my guard was let as a Sableye sends a Shadow Ball towards me. Quickly I jump backwards and send my own Shadow Ball and both of them clash but mine was stronger and defeats the Sableye. After that confrontation there was a brief moment of silence. Not peace. We both knew that the fight wasn't won yet. We take cover in a ditch created from the attacks. "There's a vigilante in Treasure Town. Fighting against the onslaught just like you and me. I've seen some Pokémon go flying near Persian's Bank; but that was an hour ago."

"Didn't you evacuate everyone to the guild though?"

"I did. I think this vigilante is an outsider and we don't know his or her's intentions." I crouched in amazement in Wigglytuff's seriousness. Never have I've seen him so serious. He's always carefree and asleep for that matter. "So I want you to find this vigilante, wherever he or she may be."

"Ok but what if they're dead?"

"They won't be. I can tell. Now go but be careful!"

I quickly make way towards Persian's Bank. I don't look back at Wigglytuff I just go forward since Treasure is flooded with enemies. I'm not even in the heart of town and I've fought off a Mawile by sending it crashing down a hill by using Ice Punch. A pack of Mightyenas which I just escaped by teleporting. I've noticed how much more stronger, quicker and more violent Pokémon have gotten. Is there any answer to all this madness? What's behind this chaos. Right now I got to find this unsung hero but does he/she exists? Could Wigglytuff have seen things. They could be dead even. Well there's only one way to find out; and that's fighting through this apocalypse!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Vigilante

I scout around Persian's Bank for anymore enemies or Pokémon who needed to be saved. There was no one outside but when I entered I saw a group of Linoone just playing with a few of the coins. Wait they weren't playing they were inspecting. It's like they never had seen money before, their faces were blank and the strips streaking down their backs were of midnight black and night hazelnut brown. As they saw me they stared menacingly with their crimson red eyes. Soon the four of them pounce at me with incredible speed, I don't time to react and they swipe at me with their sharp claws. I attempt to put up a block but they break through easily and I'm forced to one knee with multiple scratches over my chest and arms. Again, the four charge at me, quicker than before but this time I react first by using Psychic. Not on the Linoone but on the coins; soon the four monsters are amazed by thousands of coins flying above their heads.

"Their amazement at something so ordinary like a simple coin makes me fear that they've never seen daylight and never tread on this world. It's like their machines, the emotionless expression on their faces, their cold body when they attacked me. It's like they're emotionless machines only made to fight and bring pain!" I mumble to myself. "Right enough playtime."

I turn the spectacle into a storm as I send the coins belting down on the Linoone and I use the distraction to my advantage as I charge into them. In each direction I use Psycho Cut which I follow up with by leaping back and charging a Focus Blast. Mechanically, the Linoone shake off the damage like it never happened. Increasing my fear that these Pokémon are just machines or some sort of demonic thing. They charge at me again just as finish charging my Focus Blast. A large beam of light blinds me as I collide with the four Linoone, I never once felt them touch me but I wasn't sure if I hit them. After I regain my sight I see the four Linoone led out on the floor. Dead.

As I began to approach them, before my very eyes they disintegrated into darkness and vanished. I'm left standing in the Bank, speechless. Just what are these Pokémon? Are they even Pokémon to begin with?

I shake the thought from my head and decide to treat myself, since I am playing hero after all. I grab two large sacks of money (which must contain about 10,000 coins each) and depart the Bank.

I begin heading towards Marowak's Training Dojo since I'm best exploring every avenue to find this... Vigilante. I'm about to enter the Dojo when a loud voice comes from behind me.

"Demon from the Rift! Prepare to die!" I quickly turn around 180 degrees to face the loud voice. The voice was from Lucario, one who I have never seen before and he's charging at full speed towards me with the intent of killing me! But I'm the good guy...

I raise up the two large sacks of money to shield me and they thankfully do the job. Lucario's powerful punch only skims me thanks to the money. He leaps back to where he previously stood and I just take a step back and begin to pick up the coins which were sent flying. He starts preparing an Aura Sphere but stops when I talk.

"I believe you're the vigilante I'm looking for." He stops his Aura Sphere and lowers his guard, his whole body drenched in blood. I bet some of which is his and some of the enemies he's faced. "Don't worry I'm not one of them... Nor are you since we have emotions and not aimlessly fighting like machines." He begins to walk slowly towards me, I panic and send a Psycho Cut towards him and he reacts with an Aura Sphere. The toward collide and negate each other. "Stay back. Let me pick up some of the money you made me lose."

"The money you stole?" He's quick, I'll give him that.

"No, the money I earned." I chuckle, I sense the frown on his face.

"Just drop the money, you may not be one of them but you're still a crook!"

"I'm the hero here. Wigglytuff sent me to what I presume to be you! So if you kill me you'll be left alone out here and from the looks of you, you won't be able to last much longer!"

"Wigglytuff sent you?"

I stop picking up the coins and sigh. I then stand up and walk up to the blood drenched Lucario. "Yes he did, he said that someone is fighting the good fight down by Kangaskhan's Storage."

"Well that would be me. I'm Lucario. A Guardian Of The Rift."

"Guardian Of The Rift?"

"I'll explain later with Wigglytuff, he can decide if you're allowed in the conversation." I huff at the insult and he just acts like he was oblivious to what he just said. "Anyway it looks like we've got company." A Hariyama and Makuhita walk out of the Dojo and seem intent (like the Linoone) on killing us. Lucario boldly steps out in front of me and states, "I got this."

I'm speechless by his arrogance and what annoys me more is that he seems oblivious that he's doing it. He was right though. With ease he defeats Makuhita with a Posion Jab in the gut which also was a Critical Hit. Hariyama though took a little bit more effort, he blocked Lucario's Posion Jab but Lucario quickly counters with Force Palm sending Hariyama back into the Dojo causing a giant crash in the process.

"Right there's no survivors in the town, I've explored the whole area unless you noticed something?" Lucario quickly asks. I just shake my head. "Right well let's head off to Wigglytuff's Guild and tell him the news."


End file.
